She Never Cried n Front of Me
by virginiagirl101
Summary: How was Grissom supposed to know Sara was slowly letting go of him? Songfic to the Toby Keith song of the same title. Grissom angst, slight Snickers. R&R.


AN: I heard this song on the radio, and I thought that it kind of fit Sara and Grissom's situation

AN: I heard this song on the radio, and I thought that it kind of fit Sara and Grissom's situation. It takes place after the episode in which Sara asks Grissom out for the first time. There are spoilers for Nesting Dolls. Please review. The song is She Never Cried in Front of Me by Toby Keith.

**Summary: The day Sara and Nick get married, Grissom reflects. Songfic to the Toby Keith song of the same name. Slight snickers, a lot of Grissom angst.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

She Never Cried in Front of Me

_It's 7:35  
She's someone else's wife  
And I can get on with my life  
And that thrills me_

It's currently 7:35, and Sara is now someone else's wife. She became Sara Stokes today, and I can get on with my life. After 9 years of knowing her, that thrills me.

_She married him today  
Her daddy gave the bride away  
I heard a tear rolled down her face  
And that kills me_

She married Nick Stokes, her boyfriend of two years today. Brass took the place of her father and gave her away. Later on, Catherine told me that a tear rolled down her face when Nick said his vows. That truly kills me.

'_cuz now I, can see why  
She's finally crying_

Coming from me, that is probably surprising. The truth is, it's because I can now see why she's finally crying.

_How was I supposed to know  
She was slowly lettin' go  
If I was puttin' her through hell  
Hell - I couldn't tell  
She could've given me a sign  
And opened up my eyes  
How was I supposed to see  
She never cried in front of me_

How was I supposed to know Sara was slowly letting go of me? I never saw one sign she was getting sick of it. She never cried in front of me.

_Yeah maybe I might've changed  
It's hard for me to say  
But the story's still the same  
And it's a sad one_

Maybe, had I known, I would've changed. It actually is hard for me to say whether or not I would have. Our story is still the same though, and it's a sad one.

_And I'll always believe  
If she ever did cry for me  
They were tears that you can't see  
You know the bad ones_

For the rest of my life, I'll always believe that if she ever cried for me, it would be tears of pain. They would be silent tears, the ones when they face away from you and try to hide them. The bad tears.

_And now I, can see why  
She's finally crying_

Now I can see why she's finally crying. It's because Nick can give her the one thing I couldn't- comfort.

_How was I supposed to know  
She was slowly lettin' go  
If I was puttin' her through hell  
Hell - I couldn't tell  
She could've given me a sign  
And opened up my eyes  
How was I supposed to see  
She never cried in front of me_

How was I supposed to know she was letting go of us?? If I was putting her through hell, I couldn't tell. How was I supposed to see? She never gave me one sign I was hurting her that I could read.

_  
Without a doubt, I know now  
How it oughta be  
Cuz she's gone and it's wrong  
And it bothers me  
Tomorrow I'll still be asking myself_

Without a doubt, I know now how I should be in a relationship with her. She's gone now, and it feels so wrong, and it bothers me. I know that in every tomorrow to come, I'll still be asking myself the strange question.

_How was I supposed to know  
She was slowly lettin' go  
If I was puttin' her through hell  
Hell - I couldn't tell  
She could've given me a sign  
And opened up my eyes  
How was I supposed to see_

How was I supposed to know she was slowly letting go of me, one rejection at a time? If was hurting her, or putting her through hell, I couldn't tell. She could've shown me and opened up my eyes to what was wrong. How was I supposed to see?

_How was I supposed to see  
She never cried in front of me  
well - I couldn't tell_

How was I supposed to see what she was going through? I couldn't even tell. The reason for that is simple, she never cried in front of me.

**An: What do you think?? Please review. Also, let me know if it's a good idea to write a companion to this of Sara's point of view. Thanks!!**

**Virginiagirl101.**


End file.
